


reassurance

by senshiofthewild



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senshiofthewild/pseuds/senshiofthewild
Summary: just a simple but tender beaujester hurt/comfort moment <3Drawn for the Critmas Exchange 2020!
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



> Happy Holidays estelraca! Hope you're doing well! I chose to do something with your third prompt as this image sort of popped into my head as I was reading it. Basically some hurt/comfort with Beau and one of her potential lovers (I chose Jester for this piece!) I imagine this could maybe take place after Beau confronts her father, with Jester reassuring her that she is indeed a loved and valued member of the nein!


End file.
